Disclaimer
by idkwtusb
Summary: Damn i suck at summarys... well u can put what u want to do to naruto if u owned it and ill put it here with the character's reactions XD Rated T for mild language X.X
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea by reading disclaimers in fanfics

I got this idea by reading disclaimers in fanfics. I'm going to take requests from people about what they would do if they DID own Naruto. For example (this is part of what I would do):

none of the Akatsuki would die

Sakura would die in the first season

Sasuke wouldn't leave the village

Gaara would still turn good but still like killing

Haku wouldn't die

Naruto would be a girl and be paired with Gaara

... those r some of mine. u can put any one u like even if someone else put it before as long as not all of it is the same :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the two people who reviewed! I hope that more people will review in the future.  
Ok, now for chapter 2...

This one is from hellking: (oh, and by the way, for the time, this fic is by the current anime)

Interestiing and so cool. Okay if i owned naruto i would Kill sakura, first ep(i hate her)

Me: YES!  
Sakura: Why does everyone hate me? Me: because ur a btch Sakura: no I'm not! (  
Me: shut up Sakura: ...

Naruhina would be the shows couple Hinata: blushes  
Naruto: naruhina? what's that?  
Me: sweatdrops you seriously don't know what that is?  
Naruto: no...hey, hinata, do you know what that means?  
Hinata: faints  
Naruto: catches her hey, hinata! what's wrong with her?  
Me: wow you're so clueless...

Gaara would become good, but be kind of evil at the same time.  
Gaara: ...

Saskue would be the main character Naruto: wait, what?! he went over to orochimaru! Sasuke: hn Naruto: SASUKE!  
Me: o shit.  
Sasuke: you're too weak naruto... goes away  
Naruto: wait!! sasuke!! aw, man, he's gone...

And Lee would get to fight neji and win of course Lee: Yosh! The power of youth-  
Neji: Shut up.  
Lee: you're just jealous because I will win Neji: no you won't. this is fanfiction remember?  
Me: shut up Neji. besides, you look gay in Shippuden Neji: wait, WHAT?! gets ready to attack  
Me: um... never mind... on with the next reviewer Neji: that's what I thought

and now a review from neverlife:

How about...Hanabi is Hinata's older sister instead of younger! Hanabi:... (inside: YES! I GET TO BE OLDER THAN HER)  
Hinata: still unconscious

Well, that's it until I get more reviews :P

A/N: There was one more review for hellking, but I didn't really get it so I'm postponing it until later 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, wow, I actually forgot to do this in the other chapters even though my story is based on it

Disclaimer: Oh, wow, I actually forgot to do this in the other chapters even though my story is based on it… anyways… Hey! Tobi!

Tobi: Huh?

Me: If you do the disclaimer, then I'll call you a good boy and give you candy…

Tobi: YAY CANDY!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! IDKWTUSB DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!! CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Me: Tobi is a good boy :) gives Tobi candy

Tobi: YAY!!

TOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOY

Yes! Finally! Ok I was wondering what to put in this chapter and thanks to XSasoriX, I have something decent to write XD ok here's his review:

This rulz, i want sasori to kill sakura when they fight, sasuke dies by deidara, and ino gets killed by itachi, and...i guess thats it. (for now) Also, none of the akatsuki die and they rule the naruto world! muhahahahahahahahahahaha! (sry! -)

Me: YES!! ANOTHER PERSON THAT WANTS TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!! …sorry… XD anyways…

Sakura and Ino: Hey!

Sasuke: …

Me: :P HA! DIE!!

Deidara: Wait… why would I want to waste time killing him un?

Me: Um… I don't really want to tell you because that would be spoilers for some people… but I'll tell you that people would REALLY appreciate it if you blow that gaylord up with your art

Deidara: Hey! Sasori Danna!! At least someone agrees with me that art is a bang!!

Sasori: Shut up brat… anyways… I don't need a reason to kill that pink haired bitch. Unlike SOMEBODY here, who's too dumb to know WHY people wants you to kill someone-

Deidara: HEY!

Sasori: -I know what's going to happen and it's not going to happen by her gets puppets ready

Me: Wait Sasori… we can't kill anybody here or else I have to change the rating and I'm too lazy to do that… as amusing as it would be to see Sakura dead…

Sakura: Hey!

DAMNYOUSAKURADAMNYOUSAKURADAMNYOUSAKURADAMNYOUSAKURADAMNYOUSAKURA

Well, that's all for this chapter! Sorry about it being so short, but I can only make more chapters if people review… Oh, and if you guys want, I'll also get Death Note characters in here too (L is not dead yet yayz!! XD)


End file.
